The present invention relates to a machine that handles vials containing chemical specimens or samples and moves vials from storage trays to one or more sample stations on the machine under software control.
Gas chromatographs and similar chemical species analyzers such as mass spectrometers are known. Vial handling machines, such as the model 7000 Headspace Autosampler sold by Tekmar Co., Cincinnati, Ohio, USA, are also known. The model 7000 extracts from a covered vial a predetermined amount of fluid from a static gaseous headspace above a sample, and conveys the predetermined amount of fluid (containing volatiles to be identified) to a gas chromatograph. Vial autosamplers using dynamic headspace techniques are also known, such as the model PTA-30W/S Autosampler sold by Dynatech Precision Sampling Corp., Baton Rouge, La., USA. The model PTA-30W/S routes a purge gas into a covered vial containing a sample, and provides an outlet from the vial to carry the exiting fluid (comprising the purge gas and volatile components from the sample) to a separate concentrator trap unit.